doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Duper Burgers with Eliza Skinner
"Super Duper Burgers with Eliza Skinner & Jordan Morris (LIVE)" is Episode 189 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Eliza Skinner and Jordan Morris. "Super Duper Burgers with Eliza Skinner & Jordan Morris (LIVE)" was released on February 7, 2019. Synopsis The 'boys are joined by Eliza Skinner (Cool Playlist, The Late Late Show with James Corden) and Jordan Morris (Bubble, Jordan, Jesse, Go!) in San Francisco to review a chain touting a bold title for its menu items: Super Duper Burgers. Plus, the first ever edition of The Yusong Challenge. Recorded live in SF at Cobb's Comedy Club as part of SF Sketchfest. Nick's intro On April 12, 1960, with Vice President Richard Nixon in attendance, and mayor George Christopher throwing out the ceremonial first pitch, the San Francisco Giants officially began play in their new state-of-the-art stadium called Candlestick Park. Built to accommodate the baseball Giants following their transcontinental move from New York, Candlestick Park would later serve dual duty as home field for San Francisco's pro football team, the 49ers. And it's in Candlestick Park that the Niners would become a dominant NFL franchise, winning five Super Bowl titles from 1981 to 1995 under the leadership of Bill Walsh and powered by a brigade of Hall of Fame players, including, in a city famed for its San Francisco treat, a wide receiver named Jerry Rice. Unlike the New England Patriots in the 2000s, the 49ers' five titles weren't clouded by cheating scandals like Spygate and Deflategate, or spoiled by a humiliating championship game meltdown that left them with the record of 18-1. But unfortunately for Niner Nation, since those dizzying late 20th century heights, ruin has come to the franchise. Although they reached the title game in 2013, they have failed to appear in the playoffs since, and the quarterback who guided them there, Colin Kaepernick, was de facto banned by the league's notoriously right wing ownership in response to his on-field political protests. And with their Super Bowl victories now a fading memory, locals have turned to a new Bay Area institution that claims the adjective of 'super': a hamburger/sandwich chain founded by Chef Adriano Paganini in 2010. First opened in the Castro District, the concept prided itself on an upscale version of fast food, boasting locally-sourced produce and granular grass-fed beef in-house each day. In a city that's a flashpoint for America's income inequality crisis, the chain's marketing leaned into it's more expensive product - among its taglines is "burgers shouldn't cost three dollars." In fact, their signature Super Burger costs a staggering $8.25 - $9 with cheese. But in the land of start-ups, this upstart chain drew crowds nonetheless, growing into over a dozen locations and boasting a reported seven million dollars in sales. Candlestick Park was demolished in 2014, and today the 49ers don't play in San Francisco at all. Their new home field, Levi's Stadium, is an hour away in Santa Clara. But Chef Paganini's burger chain continues to thrive in the City By The Bay, hubristic name and all. This week on Doughboys: Super Duper Burgers. Fork rating The Yusong Challenge Today, Yusong runs the Wiger Challenge, presenting a mystery drink for the others to guess. Closest guess wins! Yusong also presents a Clue-Song (bad hint): "don't stand too close to the coast otherwise the moisture could get on your skin." It was Ocean Spray Cran-Pineapple drink. Roast Spoonman Roast Wiger Roast Jo-Mo Roast E-Skins . Quotes #hashtags #RoomServeYes vs. #DoomService #EatinBedSleepinBed #ReverseVampire The Live Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod) -